The Next Chapter: A Battle of Konigsberg Sequel
by Ashitaka99
Summary: What happens to Gilbert and Ludwig after the war ends? Does their budding relationship end or does it grow? This takes place after the Battle of Konigsberg, at the end of 1945. Sequel to The Battle of Konigsberg...please read it as well! Warnings: yaoi, smut, incest, swearing, self-injury, alcohol abuse...Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the squeal to the Battle of Konigsberg, a Prussia x Germany, a Germancest story that a friend and I created a while ago and is also posted on FanFic too. After a few pm's asking me about a sequel, the both of us decided to sit down and do one! This takes place at the end of 1945, after the battle of Konigsberg.**_

_**Welcome to "The Next Chapter: a Battle of Konigsberg sequel"**_

_**Disclaimers are as follows: This is a incest yaoi. Do NOT read if you really don't like that genre/topic. This story is of our own making, but the characters belong sole to **__**Hidekaz Himaruya**__**. We do not claim to own them. They are simply our role-playing and main cosplay characters.**_

_**Warnings: yaoi, smut, incest, swearing, self-injury, mental health, alcohol abuse…I can't quite figure what else belongs here, but I will post warning for each chapter.**_

_**Ashitaka & Simi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Prussia's POV

Over the past few months since the end of the war and my defeat at Konigsberg, I could barely move, mostly catatonic, as I just was losing my will to live. I didn't even speak anymore unless pressed into doing so. Life was losing any and all meaning to me, as I had to move into West's basement since I lost my home. I barely even noticed the days slipping past me despite the best efforts of my beloved brother.

At the thought of West, my thoughts turn back to the clearing that day after he rescued me from Russia, a blush coloring my pale features. _Mein bruder. Mein brave brave bruder. What did I do to deserve your love? I'm no one. Nothing special. Hell the awesome me couldn't even save my own people! How can I even deserve someone as great as you?_ I couldn't answer myself, only knowing just how much I love him and knowing how he deserved so much better.

Germany's POV

After the war, since I confessed my love to Gilbert, I have noticed the deep depression that he was gaining. No matter how much I tried to help him, nothing seems to get through to him. Ever since he moved into my basement, he seems like he is dead inside. _He doesn't even look at me anymore._ It hurt so much knowing how much I love him, and seeing how much he avoids my gaze. I was standing in the middle of my bedroom changed out of my workout gear and back into my uniform when I stopped cold with a revelation popping into my mind. _Maybe Gilbert doesn't love me as much as I love him? Maybe he doesn't even love me anymore!_ I unwillingly let a tear fall from my left eye, barely noticing its movement. Looking into my mirror, I cover my face and break down into soft sobs. _I can't live without him!_

Prussia's POV

I sigh from my position where I was sitting between my bed and the wall, leaning against the bed with my head laying back on it before I move to get up. Turning to head upstairs to look for West, I reach the kitchen and realize I don't even know where to start in the house. He wouldn't be in Austria's room or his music room either. I cry his name out into the house, getting no answer from him as I do so. _Perhaps Ita-chan is running him ragged again in training? _I look out the kitchens window to the training field only to see no one there. The silence of the house was really getting to me as I began to panic. Crying out for West once more, I crumple to my knees as my heart feels like it was going to jump out of my chest as a sob breaks past my lips and my tears rain down my cheeks. I curl in on myself, covering my ears with my hands to try to block out my dark thoughts that were building in my mind. _West can't love me. What am I anyways? A dying nation! I have nothing to give him, I only take from him. Fuck, I live in his basement for pity's sake! I'm so pathetic and worthless! What could he even see in me?!_ West is all I have left, and my everything.

Germany's POV

Sniffing softly as I wipe my tears away with the back of my hand. I head into my bathroom to wash my face clear of any trace of the tears. After splashing water on my face, I was feeling much better. Standing in the doorframe of the bathroom I pause as I heard what I think is a soft cry. Thinking it was Italy being his annoying self and in trouble again, I grumble as I head down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, I could hear muffled crying coming from the kitchen, so thinking that Italy burning himself or something, I steeled myself for the physical bombardment I knew I had coming my way. Instead, once in the kitchen's doorway, I was unprepared for the sight greeting me. My proud brother kneeling on the kitchens floor sobbing, repeating my name over and over to himself. I run over to him, expecting to find him wounded, my heart pounding in fear. Picking him up and holding him to my chest, I see he isn't hurt, but my fear remains there.

"Gilbert?" I ask him softly, noticing that he continues to hold his hands over his ears and not opening his eyes. "Gilbert!" Looking down at him, he opens his eyes and on looking at me, slowly lowering his hands from his ears as the tears continue to fall down his face. His hands shakily raise up to grasp my face as he smashes his lips against mine in only what could be described as a desperate kiss, as if to reassure himself of my presence holding him.

Letting my tears flow silently down my face, I respond to his kiss gently before starting upstairs to my bedroom with him in my arms. Once there, I set him down on the bed, but as I go to stand, he doesn't release his hold on my face as he once again kisses me passionately. I respond eagerly, as I put all my love for him into the kiss. _How could I ever have doubted his feelings for me?_

Prussia's POV

I moan into the kiss as I open my lips to him, and he slowly inserts his tongue into my mouth exploring it with the limb. I push myself back farther on to the bed, not stopping the kiss, and dragging West on to it as well. Once West had crawled on the bed, I pull away from the kiss to push him into a sitting position before crawling on to his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him once more, licking his bottom lip for entry once again as one hand tangles into his hair and the other reaching up and under the helm of his uniforms jacket brushing my fingers along his spine. Once I gain entry into the moist warm of his mouth, my tongue tangos with his as he holds me lovingly to his chest. West moans loudly into our kiss, as I squirm in his lap with arousal. I could feel him entwine his fingers into my hair to deepen the kiss, taking control of it.

"I….I ….I love you West." As a blush covers my features I lower my gaze and I raise my hands to cup his face, my fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. I look up to see tears of what appears to be of joy as he grasps my chin and raises my face to his, looking in my eyes.

"I love you too Gilbert."

"You still do?" I question, as I search his eyes for the answer, a smile growing slowly across my face.

"Always." He leans forward to kiss my forehead as he caresses my cheek with his thumb. Happy tears flow down my face, on hearing exactly what I needed from him. "I love you so much Gilbert." He murmurs as I close my eyes, leaning into the caress. He kisses me softly as if I could break at any second as I wiggle in his lap, bringing my hands to his lower back, teasingly putting my fingers under his waist of his pants.

I sniffle as I lean into West's kiss, taking the comfort he was offering me. I could only honestly hope that his love was enough to repair my broken soul. _He takes such good care of me when I really should be taking care of him! I'm such a burden to him. _I know I can't do anything to repay him for his care and all the support he has given me all this time. _I am utterly useless to him, but he still allows me to stay by his side._

Germany's POV

I pull away from the kiss as I grab his jacket and throw it off of him tossing it to the side. I grab a hold of him gently and lay him back onto the pillows, pulling the covers to the side before laying other kiss to his forehead before removing my own jacket. I watch out the corner of my eye as he snuggles down beside the covers, covering his lower face with a blanket as he blushes and watches me pull the jacket off. I purposely stretch, as my muscles do their thing, turning to him to see his face flaming red. Grinning I walk up to him, uncovering his face as he tries to hide his embarrassment. Relenting, he lets me uncover him as he reaches up to caress my chest lightly, only to pull back from me. I grab the retreating hand and place it over my heart as I breathe evenly as I keep my eyes locked on his.

"Gilbert, this heart beats only for you. If you are not in my life, this heart will stop beating. I will die without you my bruder. Ich liebe dich." His strange red eyes widen up at me as tears fall down his face silently.

"Ich liebe dich mein bruder." He replies softly, as he brings my hand to his lips, kissing it softly. "I don't know what to say or do to show my gratitude to you for everything. You could have thrown me out to the streets, when I became nothing but you didn't. You are all I have left in this world." My heart soars at his words, becoming flutter as I climb onto the bed beside him laying on my side and holding him close. He snuggles into my chest, feeling warmth, filling my heart with love, fitting perfectly into my body. He tilts his head up to kiss me as he cups the back of my head while his other hand shakily trails down my chest to stroke the skin above my waist of my pants with feather light touches.

I probe his lips with my tongue for entry, pushing into the moist warmth there when he parts them as I feel his hand move down my chest. Shivering, I moan into the kiss wanting more of his touch as my pants grow tight from my arousal.

Prussia's POV

My tongue wrestles his for dominance as one of my hands lower over his pants to rub against his arousal while my other hand dips under his waistband at the back of his pants to touch his glorious ass with my fingers gently. He moans as he breaks from our kiss so as to take off his green tank shirt and lets me explore his body freely. He looks down at me as if to ask for it. I smirk up at him as I wiggle against him, enlarging him even more so with my own growing one.

"West, I don't know how far to do. I mean…..it's not like have anything to offer you." I look away blushing. West grabs my chin and turns my head to I don't have a choice other than to look up at him.

"Gilbert, we don't have to do go all the way if you are not yet ready to do so again. I love you and I will wait until you are comfortable." He caresses my cheek with his fingers as I lean into it.

"But…West….I want to. I have nothing other than my body to give you." I blush as I look to the side. "I know I won't be around for much longer. I can feel it."

"Don't talk like that Gilbert! No matter what, I will not let you go!" West says with forceful conviction.

"But West…How can our actions go by unnoticed by the Allies? They won't you know. They'll see us suffer and like hell will I let them hurt you." I bend forward, resting my forehead on his shoulder as I wrap my arms around him. "Take me." I whisper softly into his ear as I bury my face into his shoulder. West pulls my face by my chin as he roughly kisses me, knotting his hands in my hair as he does so.

"Are you sure Gilbert?" He asks me after he pulls away from me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I look up into his face before snuggle closer into his chest, as I press our bodies closer together.

"I don't want to hurt you….I could never forgive myself." West murmurs to me.

"But….don't…don't you want me bruder?" I stammer out in my embarrassment and fear of being rejected, hiding my face into his chest.

"I do Gilbert! I'm just afraid of hurting you and then….then I fear you'd hate me." Is all I hear as I feel something wet land on my cheek. I look up shocked to see the tears as I reach up to wipe the them away.

"I could never hate you West." I bring one of his hands up to my lips to kiss it gently before reaching to cup his face in my hands as I move to lay a chaste kiss on his lips.

Germany's POV

Seeing his shocked expression filled my heart with anxiety. _Is he going to leave me because of my weakness?_ But looking on that loving expression that I see on his chases those thoughts away, lifting a heavy weight off my shoulders. As I feel his lips on mine, I growl and deepen the kiss as I unbutton his shirt and pulling it off him. My hands move down to feel his growing need as I take dominance over Gilbert. He gasps as I force my tongue into his mouth as he rubs himself against my hand hardening even more so as he fists his hands into my hair. Loving the sensation I undo his pants and reach into them to grasp his twitching member in my hand and stroking it as I push him onto his back and slide down his body.

Kneeling between his legs, I pull him free of his pants before I take him fully into my mouth, adjusting my jaw to his size as I gently caress his balls with one hand and continue to stroke him with the other while I listen to his growing moans. _Austria's getting quite the show isn't he?_ I look up at him humming, the vibrations surrounding him as he lowers his hands to grasps the sheets and one of his legs falls off the side of the bed. As he arches his back, calling out for me, I laugh around his member causing louder moans to build up as I reach down and bring his leg back up to the bed. As I continue to deep throat him, my own arousal grows rapidly grows as I watch him moan and enjoy himself. _I'm glad I can give him something to feel other than his sadness._

Prussia's POV

"Oh god West!" I could feel my climax building up in my lower belly due to his ministrations. "Pull away!" I cry just as the over whelming pleasure takes over and I cum into his mouth which he swallows as I lay back on the pillows groaning loudly from my climax.

"Why…why didn't you pull away brother?" I ask panting weakly, watching as he swallows everything.

"Because I wanted to show you that I will do anything for you. I love you with all my heart and soul Gilbert." He responds as he gazes at me lovingly. I smile in return and reach my arms out for him.

"Ich liebe dich mein bruder. Ich liebe dich." I whisper to him as he climbs up my body to me.

He kisses me before laying his head down on my shoulder as I run my fingers through his golden hair. I close my eyes and breathe in all the scent that is West. I turn my head to lay a chaste, light kiss to his check.

"I know, bruder. I love you too Gilbert." He whispers back, smiling at my embarrassment as he rolls to lay on his side beside me before he pulls me into him.

"Do you think I could forget your needs too?" I ask shyly as I turned to my side to lay facing him as well.

"I…uhm…well…no but…..where are you going with this Gilbert?" He asks me blushing. Instead of answering I reach down between us to touch him, blushing, as I noticed my own arousal growing again from the action.

"Bruder, I've never…I've never seen you act so dominate with me. I….I think….I think I like it." I am now blushing hard as I look away from him in embarrassment.

"I love you Gilbert. I want to be with you forever." He quietly murmurs into my ear.

"I want to be with you. You protect me. You love me despite everything. I want you to completely have me, body and soul. You're my world, my everything. Without I may as well kill myself." I pause looking up at him and throwing my leg over him, grinding into him. "I want you. All of you. Here. Now."

Growling, West pounced me in a haze of lust, kissing me and nipping at my lower lip as he roughly pulls my pants off, leaving me completely nude underneath him. I gasp at his sudden actions as I open my lips to give him entry as I moan lustily into the kiss, grinding up against him, giving in to his dominance.

West attempts, key word here attempts, to get his pants off. Smirking and giggling under my breath, I work his belt loose and undo his pants before I remove them from his body. He blushes as he catches me staring at his stunning body.

"Why are you staring?"

"Because I'm excited to have you be the one to take me." I blush looking away. I gasp loudly as he grabs my ass to pull me close and moves his hand to my opening. I am sure my face must be flaming by this time as I grab his biceps as I fall backwards on the bed. I watch him as he sucks on his finger, staring lustily down at my body.

Germany's POV

I suck on my fingers until I am satisfied that it is wet enough and gently lower it to massage at Gilberts tight hole before inserting the tip of my finger into him. Gasping below me, he stills until I start to move my finger in him as I gaze lovingly down at him.

"You okay?" I ask at his stillness.

"Of course my love." He blushes and turns his face away." I'm just nervous because I know how big you truly are."

"Don't….don't stop! It'll feel good soon!" He winces as I watch his discomfort as I finger him. Nodding I move the finger at a faster rate, adding a second one. He gasps, tears silently rolling down his face, I continue my fast rate as I bend down to kiss him as I begin to scissor my fingers inside of his tight heat. He cups my face, sniffling before he intensifies the kiss just as I brush against that sensitive bundle of nerves causing him to cry out and arch his back as I add a third finger for a final few thrusts.

"Do you like that Gilbert?" I whisper into his ear before gently nibbling on his ear lobe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations:<strong>_

_**Ich Liebe Dich = I love you**_

_**Mein = my**_

_**Bruder = Brother.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here we are at the second chapter already! Simi and I are happy to get this up and posted for you all to enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimers: Hidekaz Himaruya really owns our characters but we have created this story based on events following the battle of Konigsberg several months later in the end of 1945.**_

_**Warning: yaoi, incest, smut, self-injury, mental health illness, alcohol abuse, swearing, Germancest. I can't think of any other warnings to post…but I will be sure to do so when they come up! Rated M for a reason folks!**_

_**xX Ashitaka and Simi Xx**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

_**' "Do you like that Gilbert?" I whisper into his ear before gently nibbling on his ear lobe.'**_

Prussia's POV:

"Ahhhh!" I squeal at the movement of West's fingers. "I…I do West! Oh do I ever! Do what you want with me, I'm a slave at your fingers!" I moan out as pleasure racked my body. He fingers me harder and finally brush against that sensitive bundle of nerves several times as I cry out in pleasure.

"West! West! Please….please…." I cry, barely able to string my words together around my panting. He moves my body as I moan in the loss of his fingers before he aligns himself to me and slowly enters. I squeal at the sensation of West filling me slowly as I reach up to cup his face with my hands just as he lowers his head to crash his lips against my own.

West's tongue begged for entry into my mouth, which was eagerly granted as he pounded me hard and deep into the mattress. I wrap my legs around West's waist resting my heels on top of his perfect ass as our tongues wrestled for dominance. My thrusts upward matching his as it drove him in deeper causing me to grasp his biceps as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I panted with my mouth open and drool sliding out of the corner of it while West continued to brush against those sensitive nerves.

"I'm going….I'm going to…" West moans at me as he thrusts even harder and faster into me. I can feel my climax building up in my lower belly before it explodes out of me and covers our chests as I fall back onto the pillows weakly. He continues thrusts harder and faster before he fills me with his hot release and collapses down on my chest exhausted.

"I love you." I reach up to hold him to my chest.

"I love you too." I hear as he moves from me to lay on his side beside me. As I laid on the outside edge of the bed, I shivered as the cool air came into contact with my flesh. Noticing, West grabbed me and pulled me into his chest, which I nuzzled sighing contently.

"Ludwig?"

"Yes Gilbert?"

"What would you do if I died?" I ask as I nuzzle closer into his chest.

Germany's POV:

I sit up in the bed in shock at his words. _If I died…_ Rang in my head as I started to shake, my motion causing Gilbert to fall back onto the bed startling him. I could feel tears filling my eyes as they begin to fall at the fall of at the thought of losing him. I cover my eyes with my hands, causing Gilbert to rustle along on the bed as he moved closer to me.

"I cannot live without you in my life bruder. I would end my life if I lost you."

"NOOOOOO…..no….no…..no!" Gilberts screams had me drop my hands and to look over at him beside me as he cried and grabbed at his head, curling in on himself beside me. I reach over and grab his hands.

"GILBERT! Listen to me…" I pull him into my lap and start to rock him while whispering soothing words in his ear. I watch helplessly as he squeezes his eyes closed and he pounds his fists into himself as he curls even more so into himself. I throw him down onto the bed, straddling him and holding his wrists above his head. "GILBERT! STOP NOW!" I shout at him moving to hold his hands with one hand and grasping his face with the other and kissing him gently as he has bodily shaking sobs.

"I'll only ruin you more if I stay! I can't hurt you! I should die then they'll leave you alone!" He cries out at me as I hold him down and mutter soothingly in his ear. He tries to bite down on his tongue and breaks his hands from my hold, clawing at his wrists, tears streaming down his face.

"Please stop Gilbert! If you die, then I'll kill myself. I need you in my life. Without you, there will be no meaning to my life. I would be completely lost."

"NOOOOOO! I can't let you die!" He thrashes about wildly underneath me.

"Then DON'T die! I love you! I need you!" He stops moving and looks up at me sobbing. It was at that point when I realized that after all these months of trying to bring my brother back, it was now, that look he gave me that truly showed me how broken he was. I climb off the bed over top of him, getting dressed quickly. I stop long enough to fix my hair before I head to the bedroom's doorway. "You can stay here if you want." I say back at him stiffly before leaving and closing the door behind me.

Prussia's POV:

I sit up in the bed from the shock and rejection that I felt at West's brushing me off and walking out on me. I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them before I rest my chin on top of my knees sobbing. I eventually know that I need to get up and leave the room. But I just can't bring myself to do it. _I just keep hurting my bruder by being here. _At that thought, I got up off the bed, pulling my pants on and grabbing my shirt and jacket on the way out of the room, limping slightly from the pain at my lower back. I wander downstairs to my room mindlessly, when I stop dead in my tracks and my jaw slacking.

Sitting on my easy chair in a darkened corner of my room was West, empty alcohol bottles surrounding him, one partially drank still in his hand resting on his knee as his head was bent forward in his unconscious state. I gritted my teeth, slamming my fist through the wall next to him knowing that I was the one who drew him into this state, angry at myself for it. I grab his beer from his hand as I polish it off before smashing it against the wall, slashing my forearms repeatedly as I sobbed my apologies to him. Starting to feel weak and lethargic from the loss of blood, I curl up in his lap, my head on his chest as my tears continue down my face as my world faded into nothingness.

Germany's POV:

I wake up to finding Gilbert curled up on my lap. I wrap my arms around him as I move to cradle him to my chest. That's when I noticed it. The blood. I glance around to see how he got his injury to see the hole in the wall and the broken glass scattered around. _Scheiße _I mutter under my breath as I scoop him up into my arms and run upstairs to the bathroom. I gently place him into the bathtub, grabbing a towel to wrap around his injuries to stop the bleeding. Once I had, I got out my first aid kit, and began the long process of cleaning all his wounds and wrapping them. Once done, I scoop him out of the bathtub and carried him to the bed where I sat down and cuddled him to my chest, rocking slightly.

"Please Gilbert…mein bruder! Please be okay.. I need you here with me!" A tear falls down from my right eye, landing on his pale cheek.

At hearing a soft groan, I look to the smaller man in my arms. He looks up to me, reaching up to touch the spot my tear had landed. I look down at him desperate for anything from him when he reached up to touch my face. That's when it appeared like he noticed the bandages on his arms and dropped his hand as a blush covered his pale features and he moved his gaze lower and away from my own.

"It's my fault. All my fault." Tears overflowed onto his cheeks. "It's my fault you're hurting!" He sobs and covers his face with his hands. Looking at him, I pull him in closer to me to my chest as I started to cry as well. I cried right along with him for the longest time. It may have only been minutes, but it felt like hours to me. _I am not letting him go. No matter what!_

"Why?" Gilbert finally stops sobbing, and looks at me with his strange red eyes before burying his face into my chest. I look down at him with tears in my eyes.

"Because no matter what I love you. You can't ever hurt me. No matter what, it seems like I need you. I would be completely lost without you." I lay a soft kiss on his forehead, as he closes his eyes.

"But…but I always take and take from you. I hurt you. It's my fault you were dragged into the war. I didn't stand up against that arschloch Hitler for you. It's my fault the Allies are going to rain their vengeance down. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He manages to say in the midst of sobbing. I look at him.

"You haven't just taken from me, but you have given to me as well. You gave me the love that nobody else has given me. You give me hope for the future. You give me happiness big brother. I love and will need you in my life."

"I love you." He murmurs looking up at me conveying all the love, pain, self-hatred, and resignation in his eyes.

"As I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations:<span>**

Arschloch = A**hole

Scheiße = Sh*t


End file.
